


Brotherhood

by UnchartedHeart



Series: What Love Means [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedHeart/pseuds/UnchartedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4, Episode 19. </p><p>Literally made my jaw drop at how much love is between these two.</p><p>Fic name comes from the male equivalent of the sisterhood between women (Google it and then read The Color Purple if you've never heard of it - just amazing) and the similar power of that relationship through adversity.</p><p>Now, I'm a shipper myself, but I think what really gets me all :') about these two is that their love is purely unconditional. They're not having sex with each other (on screen) unfortunately (but that would make it porn, wouldn't it? God forbid) and so when they say they love each other, it doesn't mean "I love you because you turn me on so much". It's the real deal, no-strings, I would die beside you just because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world when it ends because you make me so frigging happy.</p><p>Pretty powerful stuff.</p><p>Which is where my imagination comes in.</p><p>Happy reading from Southampton :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> ***Swearing, because I'm inside Danno's head and to me it is just full of swear words***
> 
> Dedicated to myself.

"Hold up, before you do anything stupid, dangerous, lethal. I gotta tell you something..." I wheeze, wincing against the pain in my ribs.

Steve halts the process of setting off his makeshift explosive. 

"Sure, Danny. Anything. What is it?"

I look into his eyes and - aww shit - I have to look away again because I'm sore, I know I'm damn sore because I just had a building fall on my head and nearly crush me to death, but Steve's eyes --

There's a different kind of pain I see there. It's concerned and it's pleading and it's "Hey, Danno, anything. Give me your pain because, look, I don't ever want you to feel what you're feeling now, not if I can do a single thing to stop it."

I can feel my eyes start watering - stupid dust allergies - and I have to look away because I can't look into those blue eyes of Steve's if I'm cryi- if my eyes are watering because goddammit this could be the last time I ever see him and I don't want to die with him thinking I'm a softie.

I can feel what I feel. Deep down in my chest. Like indigestion, but it's been hours since I ate. Not even a last supper for me. Typical shitty luck. Not quite like indigestion, but like something's stuck down in there and it's making my heart quiver. 

I've only ever felt it once before. It was when I'd just had a bomb defused two foot in front of me after the longest afternoon of my life, standing, talking to Steve but not able to reach out and touch him. Until all of a sudden I was free and he was right there and I thought I was going to cr- hayfever - because I could hold out my arms and he slid in between them, like a puzzle piece sliding into place.

And he'd smelled a bit ripe, probably because of the muggy heat of the afternoon, but maybe because he really was as worried as I was. And somehow. I didn't care. I just, sort of, held on. And he did the same. And then he did something weird that went beyond a bro hug.

He sort of pressed his face into my shoulder and I heard a small intake of breath followed by a sigh of relief.

Which would have been weird, and honestly? Would have brought it up and pestered him about it forever except - - - well. It made my heart quiver.

His support and his vulnerability and his smell and his smelling me.

*quiver*

That's the only way I know how to describe it.

"Whatever happens, I just want you to know that..."

Which brings us back to now and how it feels like all this is going to come out of my mouth and - - -

"I really, really hate you so much." There's not much conviction in my voice though.

Which is funny, because it really sounds like the last thing I'm ever going to say to this man is that I hate him. Which can't be true, because still this lump in my chest goes *quiver quiver* as if to say, no, no, no, you said it wrong, you meant to say -

But Steve just laughs.

I'd tell him to get his head examined. Humour - really? Trapped in a tomb of concrete and he's laughing!

But then I look at my man - - woah, MY man? - - and I really can't say anything at all because, oh God, oh shit, his eyes are crinkling up and his eyes, they're sparkling, and he's saying -

"I love you too, Danno."

And, between you and me, it feels so right when he says it, because I know he means it.

He turns away, and I let myself be happy - purely happy - before he turns away to detonate his grenade. I don't think about when this feeling of happiness is going to end and I don't think about Steve loving me, because I guess there are worse people to die with. Beside. 

I'll hold onto you, I promise him silently. 

If your awful plan doesn't work, if the building collapses further.

I'll reach out and grab you and I'll - hold onto you, Steve. If you hold onto me, and I think I know you will.

I know I can't keep you safe, but I'll sure as hell try to, babe.

I guess I love you too, then.

I guess -

There is a *boom* that makes me ears ring, and I reach out, frantically, for my man.


End file.
